


The Maybourne Identity

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Set in S7 so consider anything before that fair game. Specific spoilers for Abyss, Paradise Lost, Between Two FiresSUMMARY: An old friend comes calling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Maybourne Identity

Jack strolled casually into the control room as the klaxon blared its warning. He took in the slight frown on Hammond's face and glanced out the window at the closed iris.

"General?"

"Not sure, Colonel," Hammond said. He glanced quickly at Jack before turning his eyes back to the monitor that displayed the gate status data. "It's an incoming wormhole, but we don't know from where."

"Still no IDC," Sergeant Davis said. "Wait…. Sir, we're getting a radio transmission."

"Put it through," Hammond ordered. Jack grimaced as a blast of static came through the speakers. Then his eyes widened as a familiar voice followed the static.

"…repeat, this is Colonel Maybourne. Can anyone hear me?"

"Colonel O'Neill, I thought you said Maybourne was dead," Hammond said, turning to Jack.

"Did I?" Jack asked disingenuously. 

"Yes, you did."

"I may have misspoken," Jack said, his eyes sliding away from the general's gaze. 

"May have?"

"It was the arugula, sir."

Hammond made a skeptical grunt and leaned toward the microphone. 

"We read you, Maybourne."

"Ah, General Hammond. Good to hear your voice again. I don't suppose Colonel O'Neill is around?"

"What do you want, Maybourne?"

"This time it's I who have something you want, sir."

"Right," Jack muttered.

"So O'Neill is there," Maybourne said. 

"He is. And we both have better things to do so I suggest you get to the point," Hammond said. 

"I'd prefer not to discuss this openly, if you know what I mean, General."

"I trust my people," Hammond said.

"Well, I don't."

"Oh, that's good coming from you, Harry," Jack interjected. "And while we're on the subject--why should _we_ trust _you_?"

"Because you gave me a fair deal when you convinced the Tok'ra to take me to a new home," Harry said.

Hammond threw a blatantly incredulous look at Jack. 

"The arugula, sir. You do remember the arugula?" Jack said quietly, almost desperately.

"What's your point, Maybourne?" Hammond asked. 

"My point is that Jack gave me a fair shake. I'm just trying to repay the favor."

"With what?" Jack asked. 

"Information. Technology. The kind of stuff you're always looking for."

"Who've you been stealing from this time?" Jack asked. 

"No one," Maybourne said. "Look, Jack--I'm being straight with you here. This _is_ information you want."

"What's it going to cost us?" Hammond asked. 

"I'll send you a set of gate coordinates. Have Colonel O'Neill meet me there and I'll explain everything."

Hammond looked at Jack, awaiting his assessment. Jack groaned and threw up his hands before leaning toward the microphone again. 

"You'd better not be screwing around with me, Maybourne. 'Cause if you are I guarantee there isn't a galaxy big enough for you to hide in."

~~**~~

"Are we really going to trust Maybourne?" Sam asked the minute she sat down at the briefing room table. She hadn't forgiven Maybourne yet for zatting her in his break for freedom. And she didn't intend to anytime soon.

"He doesn't exactly have a history of honorable intentions," Daniel said. "Or legal ones for that matter."

"Maybourne would sell his own mother," Jack agreed. "But he does owe me."

"And we'll be discussing that, Colonel," Hammond said. 

"Arugula," Jack coughed. 

"Do you believe Maybourne is telling the truth about this information?" Teal'c asked. He hadn't yet forgiven Maybourne for the whole bug incident. And he didn't intend to. Ever.

"Knowing Maybourne it won't be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but yeah--I think he probably has something we'd like to know about." Jack sighed. "I'll go alone, sir."

Daniel's sharp, "Jack" was followed swiftly by Carter's disbelieving, "Sir" and Teal'c's grave, "O'Neill."

"I'm not sure that's wise, Colonel," Hammond said. 

"Better not to risk the entire team," Jack said, "Just in case Harry is trying to pull a fast one." 

"No," Daniel said firmly.

"You need back up, sir," Sam added.

"Honestly, I don't think Harry will mess with me," Jack said.

"I believe your trust is misplaced," Teal'c said. 

"Maybe," Jack allowed. "But we need to find out what he's up to. If I'm not back in thirty minutes--send out the search dogs."

~~**~~

"Jack, wait up."

Jack paused and turned as Daniel jogged to catch up with him just outside the gate room. 

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you really sure about this? About going alone? We can be ready in five minutes, you know," Daniel said.

"I know, but I'll be fine."

"Come on, Jack. This is Maybourne we're talking about. He's never exactly been number one on your hit list."

"Au contraire. At one time he was number one--with a bullet," Jack said, grinning. 

"Jack," Daniel said with an exasperated sigh. 

"Don't worry about it, Daniel. Harry and I have come to an understanding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He doesn't shoot me and I won't shoot him." Jack paused. "Probably."

"Oh, well, that's reassuring," Daniel said dryly. 

"You worry too much."

"I… _I_ worry too much?"

"Yeah. You need to learn to relax. Chill out," Jack teased. He glanced over his shoulder in time to catch Daniel rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'll be back in a half hour." 

"And if you're not?"

"Then you, Carter, and Teal'c will just have to come pull my nuts out of the fire."

"Um…Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he looked down to double check his gear. "What is it, Daniel?"

"I don't care how hot your nuts get, I'm not touching them."

Jack's head snapped up. He stared at Daniel but could only see his back as he casually strolled out of the gate room. Jack then glanced furtively around, studying the faces of the S.F.'s for any signs of amusement.

"Problem, Colonel?"

"No, sir," Jack said, looking up into the control room at Hammond. 

"Then you may proceed when ready."

~~**~~

"What is it?" Jack asked the moment he stepped out of the gate. 

"Jack, I'm hurt. No 'hello'. No 'how are you'?" Maybourne said in a mocking tone.

"Maybourne, you've got exactly five minutes to convince me I shouldn't turn right around and go back through that gate," Jack said, making a point of checking his watch. "Otherwise I'm turning right around and going back through that gate."

"Technology," Harry reminded him.

"Where? What kind? Who has it?"

"It's about a day's walk from here. And yes--we'll have to walk. They live in a pretty deserted area and vehicles would attract too much attention."

"They who, Harry?"

"To be honest--I'm not entirely sure. No one ever sees them, not up close."

Jack just stared suspiciously at Harry. 

"I'm telling you the truth, Jack."

"How do you know they have technology if you've never gotten close?" Jack asked logically. 

"They can become invisible. Now the locals think it's magic but we both know it doesn't take magic to become invisible." Harry smiled at the unmistakable interest Jack showed at that bit of information. 

"We've met aliens with nifty gadgets before. We've met aliens with the ability to become invisible before. Not one has ever shared that technology," Jack said with a scowl. "What makes you think these folks will be any different?"

"All the advanced civilizations we've met before have been, well--civilizations," Harry said. "Large. Powerful. Lots of pesky laws and nosey politicians. This is a small group. They're isolated. Vulnerable."

"So you figure we can just beat them up and take their toys?" Jack asked.

"Not necessarily, although I'm not averse to that method."

"Obviously," Jack said sarcastically. 

"I just figured you'd have a better chance of working out a deal with a small group," Harry continued.

"Okay, well, the next logical question is: why haven't you tried to work out a deal yourself?"

"I'm a nobody, Jack. They're not going to deal with me," Harry said. "You, on the other hand, as an official representative of another planet…."

"Uh huh," Jack grunted skeptically.

"It's up to you, Jack. I thought this would be an interesting proposition for the SGC. And the truth is--these people have attracted some attention. They're going to need an ally they can trust. I know for a fact that at least one unscrupulous group _is_ looking to beat them up and take their toys."

"Really?"

"And I figure you can use that bit of information as a bargaining chip," Harry said smugly. 

Jack let out an exasperated breath as he stared out into the distance taking in the slightly purple hue of the sky. The stone and metal of a nearby city gleamed dully under the morning sun. Finally he turned, walked the DHD and started dialing.

"Does this mean you believe me?" Harry asked.

"This means I'm curious enough to at least check it out." 

~~**~~

"Major Carter, Teal'c," Harry said politely. The two members of SG-1 gave Harry curt nods in greeting before walking down the steps to survey their surroundings.

"What the hell?" Harry said, his mouth gaping in shock as the last member of SG-1 arrived.

"Which way, Harry?" Jack said once he knew the rest of his team was through the gate safely. 

"What?"

"Which way are we going?"

"Er…that way," Harry said, gesturing vaguely toward the city, his eyes still fixed on Daniel. 

"Right. Move it out," Jack said, sliding his sunglasses into place. Sam and Teal'c brushed past Maybourne, each giving him a look that said that they were not going to tolerate any funny stuff. Daniel gave Harry a bemused glance as he walked past. 

"Maybourne seems a little…disconcerted," Daniel observed as he fell into step with Jack. 

"Yeah, you'd think he'd never seen a dead guy before."

~~**~~

"So…where are we?" Daniel asked, looking around as they entered the city a half hour later. Most of the buildings were of brick or stone, and wouldn't have looked particularly out of place on Earth. The streets were stone, too, and narrow. Small, quiet vehicles moved along the streets with little room to spare.

"Sam…?" Daniel said.

"They're some kind of hovercraft," Sam said immediately, gazing longingly as one of the vehicles hummed past. 

"Cool," Jack said, leaning over slightly so that he could see the gap between the vehicle and the ground. 

"This way," Harry said, leading them onto one of the pedestrian paths that ran parallel but separate from the streets. Daniel couldn't help but gaze curiously at the native people bustling along the walkway.

"Colonel Maybourne, you have not yet answered Daniel Jackson's question," Teal'c prompted.

"What? Oh, right. Well, the city is called Pankeer," Harry told them. "Actually, the planet is, too."

"This is the capital city?" Daniel asked. 

"Not really. There are a number of…I guess you'd call them city-states. Pankeer is one of the larger ones," Harry said. "They're all loosely affiliated but each one has its own government."

"Political affiliations?" Daniel asked, tearing his eyes away from the local architecture to look at Harry. "Economic…or what about military ties?"

"Focus, Daniel," Jack interrupted. 

"I am," Daniel said with a puzzled frown.

"On the _mission,_ " Jack said with exasperation. Daniel gave a long suffering sigh but he let the question of Pankeer's socio-political structure drop and concentrated on trying to guess the origins of the apparently human inhabitants. 

"So, Harry…. What the hell have you been up to anyway?" Jack asked as they hiked on toward the east side of town.

"I live here," Harry said with a casual wave of his hand. 

"Which does not answer my question," Jack said. 

"I'm in law enforcement."

Jack stopped dead and turned to stare at Harry.

"What's so strange about that?"

"Well, it's just that you're more likely to break laws than uphold them," Daniel pointed out.

"I have exactly the kind of training they want in their officers," Harry said. He took in the continued disbelieving stares of SG-1. "Okay, so it's a bit of a stretch, but the fact is that I'm legit these days."

Jack snorted but started walking again. After a couple of blocks, Harry turned off onto another pedestrian path. After several minutes they reached an empty square housing a circular platform. Jack walked around it, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What is this?" Sam asked after a cursory look. 

"This, my friends, is our transportation to the moon."

"Moon?" Jack said, his guard up instantly. "Nobody mentioned a moon."

"You didn't ask," Maybourne said with a shrug. 

"You said it was a day's walk," Jack argued.

"And it is. From the transporter."

"Why are there no guards on this device?" Teal'c asked.

"No need. The transporter only goes to one place. Not many people are interested in traveling to the moon, but those who are can come and go as they please."

"How does it work?" Sam asked. 

"You just push the button," Harry said, pointing at a pedestal at one corner of the platform.

"I mean what physical principle does it work on?" Sam said, giving Harry an annoyed look. "What's its power source?"

"Beats me."

"It doesn't look like Goa'uld technology," Sam said, studying the platform more closely.

"I agree," Teal'c said, circling the platform in the opposite direction from Jack. "It is not in any way familiar to me."

"Is it local technology?" Sam asked, turning to Maybourne.

"No, I don't think so."

"Who then?" Sam asked. "Sir, I'd really like to study this…."

"Carter--focus!" Jack suggested. 

"But…I am, sir," Sam said with a sly grin at Daniel.

"Yeesh," Jack muttered.

"Is the moon part of the Pankeer political system?" Teal'c asked.

"Not really. The moon is sparsely inhabited, and the people are less developed, technologically speaking. They prefer to be left alone and frankly they don't have anything worth the effort of annexing them."

"Harry, you said they had advanced technology," Jack reminded him.

"Ah, the people we're interested in do. But they're just one small, isolated group."

"So…they're some sort of separatists?" Daniel asked.

"In a manner of speaking. They're not native to the moon or this planet," Harry said. "I don't know for sure when they showed up, but it must've been relatively recent." 

"And you don't know anything more about them?" Sam asked. 

"Just that they are very secretive."

~~**~~

"What do you know of the group you claim will attempt to attack the people we seek?" Teal'c asked as SG-1 and Maybourne made their way across the moon's surface. They were en route to a hulking gray cliff wall that towered over the forested land between it and the transporter. 

"As far as I know there are only three, possibly four men."

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"You might call them dealers."

"In what?" Jack prompted.

"Weapons mostly, but anything they can make a profit at, they'll trade."

"Are they from the moon or Pankeer?" Daniel asked.

"Neither," Harry said. "In fact, they're from Earth."

"All right," Jack snapped, turning and walking back until he was right in Maybourne's face. "There was _no_ mention made of anyone else from Earth."

"Who are they?" Sam asked again more forcefully.

"Former colleagues," Harry admitted.

"That's it. I _am_ going to shoot him," Jack announced. 

"Jack," Daniel said quietly. He put a restraining hand on Jack's shoulder before turning his attention to Maybourne. "Are you saying they're NID? Part of your off world operation?"

"They were," Harry said. 

"Wait," Sam said. "You said you gave us the names of everyone in your group."

"He _lied_ ," Jack interjected.

"No surprise there," Daniel muttered. 

"Come on, you didn't really think I'd give you _every_ thing?" Harry said, incredulous.

"Yes, I did. You took an oath," Jack said. 

"Sir," Sam said.

"I know," Jack said, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Hey," Harry protested. "I was looking at the death penalty whether I gave up everything or not. Where was the incentive?"

"Incentive?" Jack snapped. "I'll give you incentive."

"Look, I'm sure this has the potential of a real knock-down drag-out and as exciting as that sounds…later," Daniel said. "We should probably focus on what these guys are doing here now."

"How did you make contact with these agents?" Teal'c asked. 

"It wasn't intentional, believe me," Harry said. "I ran into them in Tandarra. Well, Collins and Hurst anyway. They were in Tandarra trying to get more information on the people I've been telling you about, making plans to 'acquire' their technology. Collins invited me along."

"Tandarra?" Daniel prompted.

"Another city back on the planet."

"And this Tandarra is?" Jack said.

"It's like…well, I don't really know any place quite like it," Harry said. "There's no law there but what you make for yourself. And you can find anything: weapons, drugs, women…."

"Sounds charming," Jack said sarcastically. 

"Anyway, I went to Tandarra a couple of weeks ago. I was in one of the many 'quaint' drinking establishments, minding my own business, and…there they were."

"Come on, Harry. Even I don't believe that," Jack said. "You knew these guys were out here and Tandoori…."

"Tandarra," Daniel muttered quickly.

"Tandarra," Jack repeated emphatically. "Sounds like exactly the kind of place these guys would hang out."

"Believe what you like, Jack. But I didn't go to Tandarra to meet up with them."

"Why did you go?" Sam asked. "Weapons?"

"I have both personal weapons and my duty weapon," Harry said. "Around here I don't need any more."

"Drugs?" Teal'c asked. 

"I don't do drugs. Drugs will get you killed in my line of work. Former and current lines of work both."

"So…women, then?" Daniel asked innocently. 

"Next time stick to the inflatable kind, Harry. Save us all some trouble."

"I went to Tandarra for information," Harry said, pointedly ignoring Jack's jibe. "I'd been told it was a good place to find intel on all kinds of criminal activity."

"Former line of work my ass," Jack muttered. 

~~**~~

"We're getting close," Maybourne said, nodding directly ahead of them. The cliff wall was now visible between the trees, although Jack had to crane his head almost all the way back to see the top edge.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, not seeing or hearing any sign of civilization.

"According to the information Collins gave me, this is the only area that these people have been seen. The only place outside of infrequent visits to a local town for supplies anyway" Harry said. 

"How is that you live on Pankeer and didn't know anything about these people'?" Daniel asked. 

"I knew. I mean everyone knows they exist. They just don't care," Harry said. "The people on the moon are just…hicks from the sticks. They're not important."

"Even though they have magic?" Jack prodded.

"That's dismissed as ignorant superstition," Harry said. "It just supports the Pankeerans' belief that the people here are backward. Trust me--the moon and its people have no value to Pankeer."

"They must have at some point," Daniel said.

"What makes you say that, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"The transporter," Daniel said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the transportation platform. "At some point in time there must have been a reason for building it."

"Well, if there ever was, I haven't heard about it," Harry said.

"Jack…," Daniel said, visibly gearing up to make his case for further study.

"Daniel, _please_. The mission," Jack reminded him. Daniel gave a resigned sigh as Sam moved to Jack's side.

"Sir, I'm not getting any readings that would indicate life," Sam told Jack quietly. She brushed back a branch that snagged on her sleeve as she verified her data.

"None?"

"No, sir."

"They're here, Jack," Harry said firmly.

"Prove it," Jack challenged as Harry angled off, approaching the cliff wall at a more oblique angle. "Harry?"

"You might want to spread out a little," Maybourne said, continuing to diverge from their previous path.

"Why?"

"Because according to Collins, the few brave souls who've tried to find these people have disappeared right about here."

"Disappeared? What the hell do you mean disapp…?"

The world went black for a moment, then Jack opened his eyes, frowned and blinked. He found Daniel standing right in front of him, blinking and frowning back at him. 

"Ah…sir?" Sam said.

"I _hate_ when that happens," Jack said, turning to take in his new, and completely unfamiliar, surroundings. 

"I believe we have been transported to another location," Teal'c said, making his own perusal of the nearly featureless room.

"Harry?"

"Don't ask me," Harry said, looking around with the same slightly disconcerted expression the rest of them were wearing. 

"Why not?" Jack asked irritably.

"Because I don't know?" Harry suggested. 

"I can't guess where we are, sir, but wherever it is, it took some doing to create this…room," Sam said as she brushed her fingers along the smoothly finished gray stone. "These walls are solid rock."

"Jack, I think there's a door over…." Daniel's words were abruptly cut off when the slight gap in the wall widened and the opening door pushed him back. "Yep, there's _definitely_ a door over here."

"You look strangely familiar," Jack said, studying the two people, a man and a woman, who had entered the room. Their clothing was dark colored and relatively plain; their expressions were grave.

"They should, sir. They're Tollan," Sam said, walking over to stand behind Jack's left shoulder.

"Tollan?" Even as Jack said the word, he realized that Sam was right. He pointed at the man. "You were one of Travell's flunkies."

"I was her administrative assistant," the man said, sounding a touch indignant. "I am now accorded the honor of acting as my people's leader. My name is Marden. This is Arvann, one of our councilors."

"Whatever," Jack said. "We thought you'd all been killed."

"A few ships managed to escape from Tollana. Even some of those were damaged and they were…lost," Marden said gravely. 

"Narim?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Narim was not among the survivors," Arvann told her. 

"We're sorry to hear that. Narim was a good friend to us," Daniel said, glancing quickly at Sam. 

"But we expected the worst, given the last transmission we received from Tollana," Sam said with a small, resigned smile.

"As I said, very few escaped."

"So…what are you doing here?" Jack asked. 

"For the most part--recovering from the near complete destruction of our civilization," Arvann admitted. 

"But why here?" Daniel asked. "You're clearly more advanced than the local population. I thought the Tollan always refused to associate with more 'primitive' cultures."

"We do not associate with the native inhabitants."

"But you're here, in close proximity to them," Sam said. "Aren't you concerned that they'll learn…something? Even if only by accident?"

"We encouraged the local stories of 'magic.' The residents of this moon are even more primitive than your people. It was not difficult to frighten them into believing we are 'witches' or 'demons'," Marden admitted. 

"Why didn't you go back to the Nox?" Daniel asked. 

"We did not wish to impose on our friends once again," Marden said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Daniel said.

"We would," Marden said curtly.

"Then why not go to another world inhabited by a more advanced civilization?" Teal'c asked.

"There are so few of us left. We feared that a larger civilization would not respect our autonomy," Marden said, glancing at Arvann. 

"That's good coming from you," Jack said. "There wasn't any autonomy on Tollana. Hell, you all even dressed alike."

"As do you," Arvann said, eyeing their uniforms.

"That's different. We're part of a military unit. And we don't dress like this when we're off duty," Jack argued. "On Earth, people are free to be themselves. To march to the beat of a different drummer."

"Hence a society of chaos," Marden said. "On Tollana, every individual made a choice: to live by rules that would engender the common good."

" _Every_ individual?" Jack said incredulously. "What happened when one individual said forget it?"

"That did not happen. All Tollan learned, at a very early age, the benefits of a principled society."

"Brainwashing," Jack said.

"Jack," Daniel murmured, tugging at Jack's sleeve. "Why don't we leave the philosophical rhetoric for another time?"

"Oh, trust me--what I was about to say was not in the least philosophical," Jack muttered loudly.

"Still, I don't think this is the best time for it."

"Jackson's right," Harry said. "We've got bigger problems."

"What problems?" Marden asked.

"There are some rogue NID agents still on the loose," Sam explained hesitantly. "They've heard about you and your 'magic' powers. They're convinced you have some advanced technology."

"And they're coming to get it," Jack added. "If Mayboune's information is right they're planning to hit you tomorrow morning." 

"We thank you for the warning," Marden said, glancing briefly at his colleague.

"We are not here merely to warn you," Teal'c said. "We also offer assistance."

"Our community is hidden. They will not find us," Marden said confidently.

"They will," Harry said just as confidently. "They know you're here and they won't stop until they _do_ find you."

"We are quite capable of defending ourselves." 

"How?" Jack asked.

"They will be warned. If they do not desist they will be…eliminated."

"Okay, that's not exactly what I was asking but…. We didn't come here to 'eliminate' these guys. We want to take them home to face charges," Jack explained. 

"Are you capable of apprehending them?" Marden asked, clearly skeptical.

"We are," Teal'c said, his gaze challenging the Tollan leader.

"We'd like to set up a perimeter a short distance away," Sam explained. "A trap. We can take them before they ever get close enough to know who you are."

"Very well," Marden said after a moment's whispered consultation with Arvann. 

"Ah…there's another reason we came here," Daniel said as Marden and Arvann prepared to leave. 

"What other reason could you have?"

"Well, we thought we might be able to negotiate. Exchange ideas…. Technology," Daniel said hesitantly. Marden just stared at Daniel as if he were a specimen under a microscope.

"That was before we knew who you were, obviously," Jack said sarcastically.

"Surely you do not intend to continue your practice of withholding information and technology from your allies," Teal'c said. 

"That is precisely why we have isolated ourselves here," Marden reminded them. 

"Look, you are--as you say--isolated here," Daniel persisted. "You're vulnerable."

"You think you can trick us into sharing our knowledge by pretending it's for _our_ benefit?" Marden said, amused. 

"He's not pretending," Jack said sharply, his long time annoyance at Tollan superiority fully renewed.

"Well, I'm certainly not pretending that it's _solely_ for your benefit. We could both gain something," Daniel said. "Which is, after all, the normal basis for an alliance."

"We do not have allies."

"And that's exactly why you're in this situation to begin with," Jack said.

"Had we had a true alliance with the Tollan we might have been able to help you avoid being wiped out by the Goa'uld," Sam said.

"How?"

"Well, if nothing else we might have been able to help you hide," Daniel said. "Helped you relocate while there was still time to save the Tollan people."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Tanith gave the Tollan Curia time in which to build weapons. That time could have been used more wisely. It was not necessary to lose the majority of the Tollan population to a Goa'uld attack."

"Tanith?" Arvann asked.

"You know--guy about yea high, weird voice, glowing eyes," Jack said. 

"A Goa'uld?" Arvann asked, clearly confused. "What does a Goa'uld have to do with the Curia?"

"You don't know," Daniel realized suddenly. 

"Most likely the attack appeared to be sudden and unprovoked to most people on Tollana," Teal'c said to Daniel. 

"It was," Marden said firmly. 

"Sudden? Yes. Unprovoked? That depends on whose side you're on," Jack said. 

"Please explain," Arvann said in a demanding tone.

"It's kind of a long story," Daniel said, glancing at Jack. 

"We must convene the Council," Arvann told Marden. 

"Very well," Marden said, eyeing SG-1 and Maybourne with displeasure. "Summon the others. I will bring our guests to the council chamber."

~~**~~

Daniel stopped pacing as his recitation of the events on Tollana ended. The five Tollan councilors sat along one side of a long table facing SG-1, their expressions unrevealing. 

"Your accusations are very serious," one of the Tollan councilors finally said. 

"Yes, they are," Daniel agreed. "Unfortunately, they're also true."

"It is inconceivable that the Curia could've acted in such a manner," Arvann said. 

"Narim didn't believe it either. Not until he saw the evidence with his own eyes," Sam said.

"So you claim," Marden said. 

"It is the truth," Teal'c said. 

"Chancellor Travell was an honorable woman," Marden argued. "She would never have betrayed the Tollan people. She dedicated her life to _serving_ the Tollan people."

"She made a mistake," Daniel said. "I have no doubt that in her mind she was _still_ serving the Tollan people, but in an attempt to save them she ended up destroying them."

"She was scared," Jack said. "The Goa'uld suddenly showed up with shields your ion cannons couldn't penetrate and she panicked. And she wasn't alone. The rest of the Curia knew about it, too."

"Impossible," the man at the end of the table said. "To pervert Tollan government in this way would have been…impossible."

"Not," Jack said sharply. "They did it. They sold out to the Goa'uld in the stupid belief that they could protect Tollana."

"No," Marden said firmly. "As a people we have never put our lives before our principles. Any Tollan would rather die than compromise his own integrity, let alone that of the entire Tollan people."

"That's _exactly_ how Narim felt," Sam said. "When he realized the truth, he risked his own life to try and prevent it from happening. He chose to risk losing your world rather than let the Tollan become collaborators."

"Forgive me, Major, but it sounds as though it may have been Narim who was the traitor," Marden said.

"No!" Sam said, her expression fierce.

"Narim did the right thing," Jack added. "The Curia sold you out _and_ they were going to send a bomb to Earth into the bargain. Narim did the only thing he could to salvage your precious Tollan integrity."

"I cannot believe it," Arvann said.

Daniel dropped his head forward with a sigh. Sam closed her eyes, frustration evident on her face. 

"Are you calling us liars?" Jack asked in a low and all too calm tone of voice.

"No," Marden said slowly. "But you are not like us, Colonel. You do not fully understand Tollan society or government. It is most likely that you have made an error. Perhaps misinterpreted the events."

"Damn it, Marden," Daniel said, planting his fists on the table and leaning toward the Tollan Council members. "You can't close your eyes to this. As painful as it may be to realize that the Curia could and would betray your planet, hiding the truth serves no one."

"Even _if_ what you say were true--what purpose would it serve to vilify our former leaders?" Marden asked. 

"Well, we have a cliché on Earth," Jack said. "Actually, we have a lot of clichés, but the one that speaks to this particular set of circumstances is: Those who do not learn from the past are condemned to repeat it."

"Aphorism," Daniel said quietly.

"What?"

"That's an aphorism, not a cliché."

"Stop that," Jack said irritably. 

"We hardly need a lecture on responsibility from you. We have learned many difficult lessons in our past," Marden said. 

"Well, then this will be just one more," Jack said with mocking optimism.

"If indeed your version of the events were true, we would have to accept responsibility and determine the means to preventing any further such…errors," Arvann said.

" _If_ our version is true," Daniel repeated with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, but your story undermines all that I know to be true about the Tollan," Arvann said.

"And where is the proof?" a young female councilor asked.

"Proof?" Sam said. "Well, that's a little difficult, given that Narim is dead. And Travell."

"And Tanith," Teal'c added with a definite air of satisfaction.

"Not that Tanith would be likely to help," Jack said. "But you see our point. All the evidence was destroyed in the attack. And, other than SG-1, everyone who knew the truth is dead."

"Look--why would we lie?" Daniel asked, looking earnestly at Arvann. "What possible good would it do us?"

"Not lies, Dr. Jackson, misunderstandings," Marden said magnanimously. Daniel finally slumped back in his chair, exasperated.

"We will discuss the information you have given us," Arvann promised. 

"Yes, of course," Marden said dismissively. "In the meantime, you may proceed with your plan to apprehend the criminals. Please leave as soon as you are done."

~~**~~

"Jack, you can't take these guys back to Earth," Maybourne insisted after they had been escorted from the Tollan stronghold the same way they'd been taken in. Jack still wasn't sure exactly where the Tollan were living, although he suspected it was atop, or even within the cliff. 

"What did you think we were going to do with them?" Jack asked, tossing Harry a puzzled look. "Kill them?"

"Would that be such a problem?"

"Er…yeah, a little bit of a problem," Jack said. He turned to the rest of his team. "Carter, Teal'c--you take the south side. Daniel--with me."

"Couldn't you just get the Tollan to leave?" Harry asked as they resumed walking, Daniel lagging a short distance behind. "Send them somewhere the NID doesn't know about?"

"First--the Tollan don't do anything the Tollan don't want to do. And generally speaking the Tollan don't want to do anything _we_ want them to do. Witness the conversation we just had," Jack said. "Second--your buddies have a date with the military justice system. They're going back."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they know where I live now."

"So do we," Jack said. 

"Yeah, but you won't send an assassin to eliminate me." Harry paused and studied Jack. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. If you're worried about what your pals might do, then I guess you'll just have to move house yourself."

"You know, Jack, I thought we had an understanding."

"The understanding was that I would help you get away, and that you'd never bring your kind of trouble to my door again."

"This isn't trouble, Jack."

" _That_ remains to be seen."

"You can't deny that we'd started to develop a real rapport," Harry said. 

"Maybourne," Jack said sharply. "We may have some kind of rapport. And if circumstances had been different, we might have even been friends. But they weren't and we aren't."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Well, it leaves me highly suspicious of anything you're involved with."

"So…business as usual?" Harry asked.

"So it would seem." Jack stared at the sensor in his hand. Letting out a sigh he reached for his radio. "Carter, why don't we have one of those nifty force fields?"

"Sir?"

"We're setting perimeter sensors in the 'hope' that they will allow us to rush in and put ourselves at risk in order to take these guys. What we need is one of those force fields so that we can capture them at a safe distance," Jack said. "Why don't we have one?"

"Well, sir, it _is_ Goa'uld technology," Sam said.

"And?"

"And the Goa'uld are not inclined to share with the Tauri," Teal'c said, the power of his voice only slightly attenuated by the radio.

"Yeah, but Boch had one," Jack pointed out. 

"Malikai, too," Daniel called over to Jack.

"Right. Malikai had one. Boch had one. The SGC should have one, too."

"I'll look into it, sir," Sam said patiently.

"That's all I'm asking."

"Right," Sam muttered just before the transmission cut off. Jack grinned to himself as he released his radio and knelt down to set the sensor in his hand.

"What's the story?" Harry asked as he watched Daniel walk past them, preparing to set the next sensor down the line.

"Story?" Jack asked, frowning as he brushed some leaves aside. 

"Jackson," Harry said as he handed Jack one of the perimeter sensors. "Asgard clone?"

"Nope," Jack said, adjusting the settings on the sensor before planting it in the ground.

"You got the fat guy to make another robot?" Harry guessed. 

"Uh uh."

"Okay, I give up. What is he?"

"He's Daniel."

"Sure, but not the real Daniel Jackson. I mean it was crispy critter time there after Kelowna."

"You know--every time I think I might actually be starting to tolerate you, you go and say something that reminds me what a jerk you are," Jack said as he leapfrogged Daniel's position, pacing off the distance to the next sensor location.

"Come on--just tell me."

"I did tell you. He's Daniel. The original, the one and only."

"How?"

"Not sure really," Jack said thoughtfully, glancing back to where Daniel was kicking leaves to hide his tracks. "All we know is that Daniel did something he wasn't supposed to and next thing you know--there he was."

"Christ," Harry said with a sharp laugh. "Leave it Jackson to screw up a great opportunity."

"I don't think Daniel thought it was such a great opportunity."

"Please. All powerful, all knowing--what's not to like?"

"Apparently there are rules," Jack said.

"To being dead?"

"To…other planes of existence."

"Really?"

"Apparently."

~~**~~

"Any luck?" Jack asked, looking up as Daniel wandered back to their campsite after another attempt to persuade the Tollan to be a little…friendlier.

"Ah, well…. Maybe. A little…." Daniel dropped to his butt next to Jack. "No."

"Hey, you tried," Jack said, handing Daniel his meal.

"Marden knows," Daniel said. 

"Knows what?" Jack asked. 

"About the deal with the Goa'uld."

"Are you certain?" Teal'c asked.

"I can't _prove_ it, but yes, I'm reasonably sure."

"That would make sense," Sam said. "If he was Travell's assistant he probably had at least some idea that something was going on."

"I wish I could've managed to get a few minutes with Arvann or one of the others," Daniel said. "If Marden had any knowledge of the Curia's actions he may have a vested interest in keeping the truth hidden. But the others…. I think they were genuinely unaware of the reasons for the Goa'uld attack."

"Maybe in time," Sam said thoughtfully. "I think the Tollan people in general are very responsible. Maybe if we give them a little time to get over the shock, they'll be willing to acknowledge the facts."

"I sure didn't see any signs of 'willingness' in that bunch," Harry said.

"The Tollan are indeed a most stubborn people," Teal'c said.

"Ya think?" Jack asked as he examined his supper suspiciously in the low light of the campfire. "So, Harry, what kind of toys are your buddies likely to have?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Harry. They've been roaming around loose in the galaxy for a few years. You don't expect me to believe that they haven't carried on with their light-fingered ways."

"I really don't know, Jack. They certainly weren't going to tell me what they've been up to."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, looking up from his MRE. "If they've been out here, out of touch, they have no idea what happened to your operation. As far as they know you're still one of them."

"Hey! As far as _we_ know he's still one of them," Jack interjected. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Daniel's right," Sam said. "You were their commanding officer. Why wouldn't they tell you what they'd been doing?"

"These guys stay alive by being suspicious. And being stranded out here has only raised the level of paranoia," Maybourne said. "What little information they did give me was a test."

"A test which you have failed," Teal'c observed. 

"Or passed, depending on your perspective," Harry said defensively. 

"We might still have time to bring in some back-up," Sam said to Jack. 

"Too risky," Jack said reluctantly. "Even if the timetable they gave Maybourne is correct, we'd be cutting it very close. No, we're on our own on this one. Worse comes to worst the Tollan can take care of themselves."

"Ungrateful bastards, aren't they?" Harry observed.

"Yeah," Jack grumbled. "I always suspected that Narim was the only one worth knowing. I'm sure of it now."

"No argument from me on that, sir," Sam said as she passed the coffee pot to Daniel. 

"So, Dr. Jackson…."

"Yes?" Daniel said. His forehead wrinkled, puzzled at suddenly becoming the center of attention. 

"You don't remember anything about being…whatever?"

"Ascended," Jack supplied. 

"Right--ascended."

"Nope, afraid not," Daniel said.

"No idea what you were doing for an entire year?" Harry persisted.

"The Ascended don't really measure time in any way we understand…but no, no idea."

"I know where he was. At least once or twice," Jack said. 

"As do I," Teal'c said. 

"Apparently Daniel visited Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c," Sam told Harry, giving Daniel a look of mild rebuke.

"Visited?" Harry said. 

"Yeah, he was just energy or something, but he dropped in," Jack said. He made a disgusted face at his food and set it aside. "I told you about letting the Tok'ra snake me, right?"

"Yeah, and I still don't believe you let them do that," Harry said. 

"Neither do I," Jack said. "But when Kanan dragged my ass to Ba'al's little hideaway, Daniel was there."

"You mean when you were captured and tortured?" Harry asked. 

"That'd be the time," Jack said, not noticing Daniel's sudden unease. 

"You were there?" Harry asked Daniel. 

"Jack says I was."

"And you didn't get him out?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It's one of those rules I was telling you about," Jack said, quick to defend Daniel against the implied criticism. "The Ascended aren't allowed to interfere."

"Who are these…things?" Harry said. "I mean, are they supposed to be on our side or not?"

"They don't take sides," Daniel said quietly. 

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned if you don't take my side, then you're siding against me," Harry said. 

"They don't see it that way," Daniel said, his voice almost too low to hear. 

"Then what good are they? What's the benefit to being one of them?" Harry asked. 

"I…don't know," Daniel admitted. He grabbed the coffee pot and stood up. "I'll get more water."

"Daniel!" Sam called as Daniel moved quickly into the dark forest.

"Damn it," Jack muttered. He gave Harry a dirty look. "I'll go. Carter--take first watch."

"What did I do?" Harry asked as Jack's form disappeared into the darkness surrounding their campsite.

"It's not fair to ask Daniel to justify something he doesn't even remember doing, let alone why he did it," Sam said.

"I wasn't. I'm just trying to understand this 'ascension' thing. Sounds pretty lame if he wouldn't do more than 'visit' Jack or Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson's visit was very valuable to me," Teal'c said. "When Bra'tac and I lay near death, sharing but one symbiote between us, Daniel Jackson offered comfort and counsel. He strengthened my resolve to survive."

"Sorry, but if I were in the hands of a torture happy Goa'uld, I'd want a little more than just a few words of comfort."

~~**~~

"Daniel?" Jack said when he found Daniel sitting on a fallen tree, the coffee pot dangling from his hand. Daniel silently shifted over a few inches to give Jack room to sit down. 

"You know you shouldn't listen to anything Maybourne has to say on moral or ethical issues?" Jack said. 

"I read your report," Daniel said. "The amended version, that is."

"And?" 

"And, in this case, Maybourne's right. I could've saved you. I didn't," Daniel said with a grimace.

"Well, we don't really know what you could or couldn't have done."

"You said that I refused to save you," Daniel said, staring resolutely into the night sky.

"Look--I'll admit I was hugely pissed off at you at the time," Jack said. "I was desperate and you kept talking about not interfering and not playing God and…."

"And not helping you."

"You wanted to," Jack said. " _No_ doubt about that."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about good intentions," Daniel said in a low voice. 

"The point is--it all worked out."

"No thanks to me."

"We don't know that for sure," Jack said. "When you first showed up, you said no one knew where I was and even if they found me they wouldn't be able to get to me."

"Sam, Teal'c and Jonas figured out where you were," Daniel said. "And Teal'c came up with the idea of getting Yu involved."

"All by themselves?"

"You think I helped them?" Daniel asked, his expression dubious.

"I think it's possible," Jack said. "I think you may have done what you usually do and found a way to bend the rules."

"I did. I offered you ascension. Technically that was breaking the rules." Daniel gave a rueful laugh. "You were just too smart to accept."

"Hey, it had nothing to do with smart. I wouldn't have lasted a week. One 'over the rainbow' crack too many and they would've kicked my disembodied energy into the nearest sun."

"You're better than that."

"It's nice to know you still think so," Jack said with a smile. He gave Daniel a little nudge with his shoulder. "Hey, ascension couldn't be all that bad. You told me you couldn't imagine being anything but what you were."

"Apparently I could," Daniel said dryly. He shook his head. "I just wish I knew what I did, or didn't, do while I was ascended. And why." 

"One thing I'm sure of--if there hadn't been any other way you _would_ have gotten me out of there."

"You said that I told you that I absolutely couldn't and wouldn't help."

"I know. That's what you told me. I don't happen to believe it. Even when you were playing Tinkerbell, you were still you," Jack said. "And _you_ would never have left me there."

"I'd like to think so. I really would."

"I know so. Teal'c knows so. Carter knows it, too," Jack said firmly, getting up and stretching. "Now--let's get back before they start thinking we got lost. She still hasn't let me forget…."

"What?" Daniel asked, accepting a hand up. 

"You know that sign Carter put up in her office? The one that says real men ask for directions?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. "Well, let's just say that was aimed at me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Jack said. "I knew where we were. It wasn't exactly where I'd intended to be, but I knew where we were."

Daniel smiled to himself as Jack led the way back through the shadowed darkness between the trees. 

"Um…Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Tinkerbell?"

"Sorry. That was the first glowy thing that came to mind."

"And that would make you Peter Pan?"

"Never grow up? Sure, that's a philosophy I can get behind," Jack said easily. 

"Then I must be wrong."

"What? Why?" Jack said, stumbling when he turned to look at Daniel rather than keeping his eyes on the uneven ground.

"Because one thing I clearly remember from before I ascended is that we never agree on anything," Daniel said in a light tone.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do…and don't argue with me."

"Why stop now?"

"Out of respect for my greater age and experience?" Jack said. Daniel let out an amused huff of air. "Hey--you weren't around when Harry and I were stranded in 'paradise,' were you?"

"Ah…I don't know. Why?" Daniel asked. "Bad?"

"He blew up the fish," Jack complained.

~~**~~

As the sky began to lighten with the rising sun, Jack slid out of his sleeping bag and looked around. Teal'c was standing at the far side of their encampment, facing out into the forest.

"Teal'c?"

"All has remained quiet, O'Neill," Teal'c said, turning to acknowledge Jack with a slight nod. 

"Looks like they're sticking to the schedule," Harry said, crawling out of his own sleeping bag and going straight to the glowing coals left from the night's fire. He tossed a few small branches on and stretched his hands out toward the rekindled flames to warm them.

"We can only hope," Jack said, pulling on his boots. He twisted to the side and gave the mound of khaki next to him a firm shove.

"What?" Daniel asked irritably.

"Rise and shine," Jack said as he finished tying his boots.

"Remind me again why I descended?" Daniel said, sitting up and letting the sleeping bag slide down to bunch at his waist.

"Coffee," Sam announced as she walked into the camp, holding up the pot she'd just filled with water from the nearby stream. 

"Oh, right, that's why," Daniel mumbled as he looked for his glasses. Jack gave him a light punch in the shoulder, grinning. 

"Sir?" Sam said as she hunkered down at the fire, waiting for the water to heat.

"Harry?" Jack said, passing the buck.

"If they stick to the schedule, they'll be expecting to meet me just about a klick from here in about two hours."

"Then I want us in position within the hour," Jack said. "Teal'c, I want you on the southwest corner, Carter the southeast. Daniel and I will cover the north side. Harry, I want you to move in behind them, once they've crossed our perimeter."

"Oh, hey--just a minute, Jack. I'm supposed to meet them."

"Not a good idea," Jack said.

"Jack, I have to go," Harry insisted. "If I don't show up they'll be suspicious. They may even abort the operation."

"Fine," Jack said reluctantly. "We'll move in once they've crossed the perimeter. Use zats if at all possible. Remember, we want to take these guys home alive."

"And I'll be with them," Harry quickly reminded them.

"What is your point?" Teal'c asked. Harry gave him an exasperated look.

"Try not to shoot Harry," Jack agreed. Maybourne relaxed slightly. "Unless you have to."

"As you wish," Teal'c said, sounding disappointed. Harry just shook his head and started to gather his gear.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked. Sam, Teal'c and Harry all nodded. "Daniel?"

"What?" Daniel asked, turning around as he pulled his jacket on.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta…." Daniel jerked his thumb toward the trees.

"Well, go," Jack said. "I want this place packed up in ten. We got bad guys to catch."

~~**~~

"Harry?" Jack said quietly into his radio.

"Nothing, Jack. Not a sign."

Jack let out a deep breath and considered their options. They'd been in position for nearly two hours, well past the appointed meeting time. The mercenaries could just be late. Or they could not be coming at all.

"Carter?" Jack kept his voice low as he spoke into the radio.

"Nothing here, sir."

"Teal'c?"

"I have observed nothing from my location."

"Daniel?" Jack waited a moment with no response. Frowning, he tried again. "Daniel? Daniel, report."

"Sorry, Jack. I thought I heard…. Hang on a sec."

"Daniel?" Jack said when several minutes had passed without any further communication from Daniel.

Two sharp clicks came through the radio. Jack immediately got to his feet. If Daniel wasn't talking it meant that someone was close to his location. And if someone was close by, then the rogue agents weren't following their own script.

"Carter, Teal'c: move in."

"Copy, sir."

Jack moved as quickly as he dared through the underbrush, wending his way stealthily toward Daniel's location. Jack was closest to Daniel's position, but if he could ascertain that Daniel was still undiscovered, or at the very least, unharmed, then Jack would wait for Sam and Teal'c to join him. He wasn't going to make the mistake of underestimating the rogue soldiers.

"Ja…!"

Jack grabbed for his radio, but before his hand could complete the motion he was overwhelmed by the sensation of electricity surrounding him, flowing into him. He barely had time to make a startled grunt before falling to the ground.

~~**~~

"Holy shit." Jack woke to a pounding head and every muscle aching. 

"Sir?"

"Carter?" Jack opened his eyes to see his 2IC leaning over him. "What happened?"

"The NID guys had some kind of weapon that targets neural tissue. Similar to the Goa'uld shock grenade…but worse."

"Well, that would explain the headache," Jack said. 

"Apparently within a very limited range death is almost instantaneous," Sam explained. "It fries the entire nervous system. Outside the kill zone the effects are less severe, progressively decreasing with increasing distance. It's disabling to some degree, but not fatal."

"Everyone else okay?" Jack asked. 

"Teal'c and I were far enough from the device that it only caused some discomfort."

"Discomfort?" Jack said skeptically. "Wait--Daniel was closer than I was."

"He's still unconscious. But we don't think there's any permanent damage."

"Don't think?"

"The Tollan checked both of you out," Sam said. 

"And?"

"They said you will both recover fully."

Jack looked across the room when he heard the sound of Teal'c's voice. He saw the Jaffa sitting next to another cot. Jack assumed Daniel was in the bed but he couldn't see anything more than a lump under the blankets from his own supine vantage point. 

"You okay, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I am," Teal'c said. 

"Daniel?"

"He appears to be resting comfortably."

"Okay," Jack said, closing his eyes and rubbing his aching forehead. "And the NID guys?"

"They got away," Harry spoke up reluctantly. "And no--I didn't arrange that."

"Great," Jack groaned. A second groan echoed his from across the room, drawing everyone's attention. 

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said quietly.

"Oh, shit," Daniel said, groaning again.

"Hey--that's what I said," Jack said. Daniel's head appeared over the mound of blankets, peering at Jack. "How are you feeling?"

"The 'oh, shit' didn't give you a clue?" Daniel said, flopping back on the cot and pressing his hands to his head. Jack just shrugged at the rebuke. "What happened?"

"Well, Harry was just going to explain to us how the NID got away."

"I had nothing to do with it," Harry repeated. "I was moving in on Jackson's location when they tossed this…nerve grenade. I was affected by the weapon just like the rest of you. By the time I could see straight again they were already gone."

"Why didn't they kill you?" Daniel asked. His tentative attempt at sitting up was interrupted when he became aware of the surprised stares. "I'm not saying that they should have…necessarily. Just wondering why they didn't."

"They won't," Jack said. "Not while there's a chance they may be able to use Maybourne. And what about the Tollan? Why didn't they stop them?"

"The attackers fled before we could act," Marden said, startling the others with his sudden appearance. He looked around the small room where SG-1 had been brought to sleep off the effects of the weapon. 

"You couldn't have chased them?" Jack asked. 

"That would've meant revealing ourselves. Something we chose not to do." Marden studied Jack. "You have recovered?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack said, swinging his legs over the side of the cot.

"Then you will leave now." Marden turned on his heel and left. 

"Never going to win Miss Congeniality that way," Jack called after him. He winced as the volume of his own voice sent the pounding in his head up a couple of notches. "Ow."

"Sir?" Sam questioned with concern.

"Fine," Jack growled. "It's just that whole nail in the head thing. It's very annoying."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a spike. A stake maybe," Daniel said. He grimaced apologetically in response to Jack's glare. "Same concept, though."

"Are you well enough to return to the stargate?" Teal'c asked.

"Sure," Jack said. He paused. "Just…give me a minute." He lay back down on the cot and closed his eyes. "Five. Just five minutes."

"Colonel?" 

"Five minutes. I'll be fine."

"Daniel?" Sam asked, looking across the way.

"Call me when his five minutes are up," Daniel said, pulling his pillow over his head.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as his gaze traveled from Daniel to Jack and then finally to Sam. Sam just shrugged and settled back to wait. 

~~**~~

"Well, chalk up another big fat zero for SG-1," Jack complained as he trudged back to the transporter platform.

"Oh, I don't think it's quite that bad," Daniel said, staring at Jack's disgruntled profile. "We did find the Tollan."

"For all the good that'll do us," Jack said.

"I think Sam's right. Given a little time to digest the information, the Tollan may very well come around," Daniel said. 

"Bet they still won't share."

"Well, I wasn't planning to hold my breath on that either," Daniel said.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked Harry as they walked side by side just behind Jack and Daniel.

"No idea," Maybourne said. "Especially now that I've got some pissed off former colleagues wandering around."

"Well, you don't live in Tandarra, right?" Daniel asked, turning his head to look back at Maybourne.

"Right."

"Do they?" Jack asked, referring to the former NID agents. 

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think so," Harry said. "I think they were just there looking for information."

"So the chances are that if you stay away from Tandarra you should be okay," Jack said. 

"What about back home? On Earth?" Harry asked. "They know I'm still alive now."

"Hammond knows," Jack agreed. "But we don't have any compelling reason to pass that information on."

"Okay…but why would you do that for me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Honestly--I don't know," Jack said. "I should shoot you just for the total lack of reverence you show for the art of fishing. I must be going soft in my old age."

"Because, even if you did have your own agenda, you did help us get General Hammond and Sam back when they were in trouble," Daniel said.

"Because you did help me when we had the foothold situation at the SGC," Sam said reluctantly. 

Harry turned to look at Teal'c.

"I have no reason to help you," Teal'c told him. 

"Right," Harry said dryly when Jack, Sam and Daniel made no attempt to hide their amusement. "So?"

"So you go home and we never saw you," Jack said. " _And_ you promise to never contact me, General Hammond or the SGC again." 

"Well, that's harsh. After all we've been through together, all we've meant to each other…." Harry said, mocking.

"Can it, Harry," Jack said, exasperated. "You just go do your thing, we'll do our thing and everybody's happy, right?"

"Are you going to go after Collins and the others?" Harry asked.

"No. Not right now," Jack said, clearly unhappy with that decision. "Not unless _you_ know where they might have gone." 

"Back to Tandarra possibly, but that's just a guess," Harry said. "What if I run into them again? You want me to take care of the problem?"

"No," Jack said. 

"Because I could, you know," Harry offered.

"No," Jack repeated more firmly.

"You know, maybe this isn't exactly the best time to bring this up but we really should try to make official contact with the authorities on Pankeer," Daniel pointed out. "Using their planet as a staging area without so much as saying hello is kind of rude."

"I'd like to investigate some of their technology further," Sam added. "From what I've seen they're probably even with or slightly ahead of Earth. There could be significant scientific information here."

"Not to mention the potential for cultural exchange," Daniel added. 

"And do not forget the Tollan," Teal'c said.

"All right, all right," Jack groaned as they reached the transportation platform. After a few moment's thought he turned to Maybourne. "They're right. The SGC is going to want to make contact with the government on Pankeer, and honestly, I'd have to recommend it."

"So?" Harry said.

"So…what do you want to do? We can still pretend you're not here if you think you can lay low for a while."

Harry motioned them all onto the platform and activated the transporter while he thought. 

"Tell them," Harry said as soon as they'd stepped off the transporter back in Pankeer City. "I don't think the higher-ups will care enough to come after me. And I'd even be willing to act as a liaison between Pankeer and Earth."

"You're just trying to get back on the Air Force payroll," Jack accused mildly. 

"Never hurts to try," Harry grinned. He jerked his head at Jack. "What about you? Won't you get in trouble when the brass finds out I'm still alive?"

"I'll be fine," Jack said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I was under the influence of alien arugula at the time. I can't be held responsible."

"How often is that excuse going to work?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'm just hoping it'll work once."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Note: My always humble thanks to Harry and DM.

* * *

>   
>  © March 2004 I don't own them. The members of the SGC belong to   
> MGM/SciFi/Gekko et al. And like they'd really want my version. No intent to   
> infringe on the rights of the above named. No money being made. Original story   
> and characters property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
